Big Hiro 6 inches long
by komodor
Summary: Hiro works over time and Gogo visits him. They go to her place to let out some steam. Rated M for sex.


**Big Hiro 6 inches long**

 **Authors notes:** Now would you look at that...another lemon. If live gives you lemons you make lemonade, or porn fictions. Either will do. Expect cringe hentai cliché expressions all through this story. Procrastination is real. All characters are over 18.

It was 6 a.m. Hiro was working hard on one of his projects in the university lab. After running some tests Hiro spent trucks of time writing down all his notes. During this time the lab was in complete silence, which was only interrupted by his pencil grinding the paper. Suddenly he heard automatic door open and close. Someone was stepping towards him. Those steps were light but turned out to be louder and louder as the person neared him. Hiro turned his head and found out it was Gogo. "Hey Hiro, what are you up to?" she asked him curiously.

"Hi Gogo, I´m still working on my micro-bots." he answered and pointed at his huge pile of black electronic bricks. She leaned on his shoulders and said "That´s cool and all, but you have been doing that for weeks now. He sighed and responded "I know, it takes so much time. But hey, I might not even have to make them myself any more. If I assign them correctly, they could quiet literally replicate themselves."

She raised her eyebrows and said "Robots making robots eh? Don´t you think it might get out of hand someday?"

Hiro thought for a while and answered. "You are right. Maybe it´s not a good idea. There has been problems before. If there is too much of them, we might not be able to control them. What AM I doing anyway?" he asked rhetorically.

She hugged him and said "You are too hard on yourself. Maybe you should get a break. You are here all day all night, before I arrive and after I leave. Do you even go home to aunt Cass?"

He lost eye contact and murmured "Well of course, I live at her, where would I be...here all night? Don´t be silly Gogo."

She grasped his chin, forcing him to face her and said "Hiro….you can tell me everything you know that right?"

He sighed again and explained "I haven´t even returned home yesterday. I was here all night."

Gogo nodded her head and suggested "You must be exhausted. don´t want to go home today and get some sleep?"

"I´m not sleepy and neither exhausted." he told back bitterly.

She knew there is no point in trying to persuade him so she flipped the cards and said "Fine, so how about we went to my place for a cup of coffee?"

Hiro smiled and said "That sounds lovely." he got off his chair, grasped her hand and together they left the lab.

"What about your work?" he asked her. "I think I can use a day off as well." she said to him with a smile.

They walked through few corridors and up the stairs until they finally reached the door where Gogo lived. "You never told me you have an apartment in this building." he said surprised.

"Well there is more of it you don´t know about me Hiro." she said and winked on him in a surprisingly sexy way.

They went in and she locked the door. "Suit yourself. Like at home." Gogo encouraged him. And sat on the couch. Hiro Hamada awkwardly took his sweatshirt off and sat next to her. "Feeling comfy?" she asked him with care.

"Yep, very. Soooo….are you gonna make the coffee, or should I?" he asked aimlessly.

"Oh, that...I didn´t really invite you for a coffee. You know it´s just a phrase. I think we should let off a little steam if you know what I mean." she told back and took off her blue vest.

"So you mean like moka or espreso?" Hiro asked confusedly.

She frowned just like he said something idiotic and said "Don´t play stupid. I think you know exactly what I meant." and she winked on him again as if she wanted him to do something.

But after he said nor did nothing she wrapped his right hand around him and asked directly "Tell me, Hiro, have you ever been with a girl before?"

"N-no." He said with a little embarrassment in his voice. "That´s okay, I´ll teach you. I know you are watching me, also maybe having some funny thoughts." Hiro gulped while feeling a bit scared. "That´s totally natural. Am I hot or am I hot right?"

Hiro giggled and said "I just really like you Gogo, you are always so cool."

She grasped his cheek with her left hand, lowered a little and kissed him on the lips. His eyes went wide open. He was surprised, but not in a bad way. After she stopped smooching, she said "Thanks I really like you too Hiro." Hamada smiled and said "Wow….that was unexpected."

Tomago chuckled and asked "And how was it?" Hiro blushed and awkwardly said "It was wet and weird, But good."

Gogo caressed his arm and questioned "And what about those hentai thoughts? Did you have them again?"

Hiro looked up in her eyes and said "Yes, my heart is racing, it´s hard to breath, my...shorts feel tight, did you poison me?"

Gogo burst out laughing. "No you dummy, you are just horny." Hiro calmed down and friskily asked "Wanna continue?"

Tomago looked interested and said "You know there is few very sensitive spots on your body that can bring you a lot of pleasure." she told him while holding his right hand.

"First you put your hand in between my legs." She said and guided his thin arm. She forced his palm under her pants and undies.

"You are warm down there." Hiro noted while his fingers were touching her private parts.

"Now you push your fingers in." she answered. So he did as she asked him, but soon Gogo said "Not so fast shota-boi. You can´t just shove them all inside me like that. You have to go slowly, gently, got it?"

"Yes Gogo-san." He answered. Hiro fondled Gogos labia and carefully inserted his middle finger inside her. The deeper his finger went the tighter her slit was. He was trying his best to be as careful as possible. Once his longest finger was all inside her, Hiro asked "What now senpai?" Gogo giggled and said "In and out Hiro, in and out."

He followed her guidance and slowly moved his middle finger between her walls. As he continued he noticed it is going much smoother and easier than when he first entered her." Are you enjoying it? Am I doing it good?" Hiro asked curiously. Tomago shivered, bit her lower lip and whispered "Oh yeah, keep doing that."

She sounded slightly aroused. Then she wrapped Hiro with both of her arms and pressed him closer to her body, She dropped her head on his right shoulder and licked his ear bolt. Gogo sucked it slightly and continuously teased Hiros ear wit her tongue. "It feels really strange Gogo." Hiro told her.

She held and asked "Should I stop then?" Hiro blushed and answered "I didn´t say that." Tomago grinned and bit his ear bolt gently. She was just testing what is he gonna allow her to do. Hiro whined silently.

"Ugh, Gogo,...I, I wanna kiss you again." He admitted.

She grasped his face, turning his head. "So do I." she said and pressed her lips on his. This time it was much more natural as he wasn´t so surprised. Their kiss was long and passionate as their lips merged into one. Her eyes were closed, but he kept them open all the time to be sure he isn´t dreaming.

When they finally split Hiro said "Hmmmm...strawberries." Gogo laughed and said "Oh yea, I had a strawberry bubble gum about an hour ago."

He looked deep into her eyes and honestly said "I….love strawberries." Then he leaned forward for another taste of her lips. They kept on smooching until both of them stopped to catch a breath. Gogo was pretty relaxed, so she allowed him to put another finger in. "You know, it would be easier if your shorts weren´t strangling my wrist." Hiro complained. Gogo laughed a little and said "You know what to do."

He pulled his hand out of her slit and noticed his his middle finger is stained with white-ish goo. She grabbed his hand and sucked Hiros dirty finger. Then she let it go, swallowed and said "Come on Hiro, must I tell you everything? Take my shorts off."

He grasped her by the belt. She lifted her legs up a little to help him. With one swift move he pulled her black shorts down and dropped them on the ground. She took off her panties right after. "Ahh much better." Gogo said with a relief in her voice. Hiro just breathlessly stared at her exposed private parts. "What´s wrong? Don´t be afraid of it just because you see it for the first time." she said humorously.

Gogo sighed a little and added "Sorry, I forgot to shave." as she commented her black pubes.

"That´s okay, it looks great on you." Hiro flattered her said with a smile while putting his hand back on her pussy seductively. He rubbed her clit in a circular motion with the tip of his palm for a moment and then inserted his middle and ring finger. He slowly moved up and down and was rewarded with soft moans from her.

Gogo spred her legs even more and moved slightly down on the sofa. Hiro was fingering her more intensely with every passing minute, until he instinctively put his index finger as well. "Ugh...hah come on, keep going." Gogo told him while panthing from excitement. Hiro didn´t waste a second. He began to move slightly faster and stronger as he found out it´s working on her. Gogo started to moan from pleasure a lot. She was slowly starting to loose it. Her hole produced more and more juices and as he kept on doing it, her vagina was making very sloppy sounds constantly.

"Hey Hiro, wanna touch my breasts?" She asked him out of nowhere. Hiro nodded and moved his unoccupied hand under her white shirt. Soon he found her left tit, she also didn´t have any bra. "So soft and squishy." He got out of himself as his small hand was touching her, Gogo felt the waves of pleasure washing over her mind and building up. "Ohh...ashh, Hiro, i **t´s sofa king good** ….shit." Gogo groaned vulgarly. She felt really good and wanted him to make her cum by his own, but every time she was just about reaching her limit, he slowed down a bit. After several minutes of constant edging her horny side just couldn´t keep it together. She put her right hand just above Hiros on her clitoris and furiously rubbed it from left to right. With the sounds of loudest moans Gogo came viciously over Hiros arm staining it with her juices up to his elbow, covering it with her squirt. Her thighs got into spasm, her tongue was all out, eyes rolling backwards. Hiro pulled his fingers out of her and tasted them too just from curiosity.

"Damn! You dirty girl, the rug and sofa is all dump from you now." Hiro said with amazement while she was catching her breath. "Heh yeah, it is…and we are just getting started." Gogo responded hornily.

"It looks like you can´t wait." she added, referring to his member.

As she looked on his pants she saw a huge bulb on the area of his crotch. He was trying to hide it with his hand.

"Come on, you can´t hide it from me Hiro. You are so hard right now and have been for a while too." she said with a smile while watching his blushing face. "Yea, I am..." Hiro admitted shyly.

"Well then what are you waiting for, take them off." she ordered while referring on his brown short pants. He did as she wanted and pulled his shorts and boxers in one go. His dick was standing high, almost touching his belly button with the very tip. As she first saw his member Gogo licked her upper lips seductively and then said "Now close your eyes and think of something sexy." Hiro sat on the sofa, leaning his head on both of his palms, closed his eyes and asked "About you?" She giggled and said "Heh sure." She touched his glans with the tip of her index finger. His cock shrugged a little. Just from the single touch. Did you feel that?" Gogo asked curiously.

"You bet I did." Hiro answered her. She put her finger closer to her lips and noticed a little drop of pre-cum on her finger. She licked it off. "Thick and yummy. Also salty." she described the taste. Then Gogo paid more attention to his penis. She wrapped his whole length in her right hand. It was a perfect fit, so just the glans was going out of her fist. Then Gogo Steadily began to move it. Just in small motions up and down. Not exceeding two inches. At that time she began to hear Hiros moans. "Ugh, ah...hah...hmm, it´s..good." Gogo smiled and said "Is it? Then keep thinking about me and what am I going to do to you after this." His foreskin was moving up and down over his head. She slowly but steadily increased the pace of her hand. Hiros thighs began to shiver as well. She knew that after so much foreplay he won´t last for long. Gogo got even closer to him and said "It´s okay, I know you want to cum so badly right now, just do it." and she suddenly began to smash her fist down much stronger almost crushing Hiros balls. He began to yell from pleasure, but she just shut his lips with hers as he came so hard all over the place. His eyes were wide open as he never experienced anything like that before.

When they finally broke the kiss she said "Oh look, you made quiet a mess as well." Hiro looked at his cum stained dick and the rug with sprinkles and ropes of jizz all over it. "Oh, sorry, I didn´t mean to, I mean I didn´t know..."but she interrupted his thought flow by shutting his mouth with her palm. "It´s okay, I´m just teasing you. And I need to wash the rug anyway" she said and let go of his member.

"Thanks, that felt really good, do you think you could make me do it again?" he asked her.

She looked at him with a surprised expression and said "But you...just came and..want more...right after?"

He grabbed his phallus, wanked it few times then looked at her seductively, saying "Still hard ain´t I?"

Gogo grinned horinly. Then she removed her shirt, revealing her perky tits. He followed her lead and removed his. When both of them were fully naked she said "Okay, come and sit on my legs." Hiro agreed and sat on her thighs, which she pressed together. Since Hiro was relatively small and light for a boy of his age, she didn´t have a problem with carrying his whole weight on her knees. Their heads were about at the same hight. Gogo pressed her chest on his spine and told him to spread his legs. Hiro obliged. Firstly she wrapped him with her arms tightly, sharing her body heat with him. Then she put her chin over his left shoulder, just enough to see both his crotch and his face. "All right, let´s get started big shota-boi." she said with excitement.

"Why are you calling me like that senpai?" Hiro asked her.

Gogo blushed and said "Because you are so kawai." and kissed him on his left cheek. With her left hand she caressed Hiros chest smoothly. Her right hand on the other side….was dirty from his semen. She squeezed his pecker tightly and poured the last drops of cum out. Gogo stirred it off of his glans with her palm, but still didn´t think it´s enough, so she moved it closer to her mouth and spat on her right hand. "Why are you..." Hiro asked confusedly. "You´ll see, now spit on my hand." Gogo said.

And so he spat on her palm as well. The mixture of cum and saliva was covering her whole hand, almost dripping from it.

"That will do..." she said with satisfaction. Gogo moved her wet arm to his hard dick and with few quick moves she covered it completely. She still had a little left, which she used to cover his balls. As his cock was wet, it darkened slightly. Then she grasped him firmly and began to move her hand again. "Spread you legs wider Hiro-kun." she told him. He did as she wanted and moved his thighs as far apart from each other as possible. He felt ho her strong arm working on his dick. And in this position it felt even better than when he was sitting next to her. "Oh yeah.! That feels good." Hiro moaned blissfully. "How good?" Gogo teased him.

"Just soooo good." Hiro said back. Gogo giggled a little and moved her mouth forth, kissing him again. Gogo fapped his dick harder and faster with every moment. She noticed he was stretching his belly muscles. After they broke the kiss she caressed Hiros stomach and told him "Just relax dude, you are so tensioned. Ease off."

He finally relieved all his muscles, closed his eyes saying "Whatever you say."

But his wet erected member was still as hard as before. After working hard on him for several more minutes she began to entertain herself. She moved her fist around his cock as fast as she could for few more seconds and then let it go to see his member twitching from excitement. His breath was getting quicker every time she did that. "Ughhh...Gogo why are you doing this? I´m so close!" He whined.

"Oh you know, just for the lulz." Gogo answered friskily and kissed him on his nose.

Hiro looked more confused then ever before. Then she hit his member lightly just to see it move left and right and back to its erected position again. "Hey!" Hiro shouted with annoyance in his voice. She giggled and said "You are cute when you are angry."

"No, I´m not." Hiro told back. Gogo began fonding his balls and asked "have you ever tried to explore your body Hiro?" He looked a bit ashamed but told her he did not.

"You really should, I discovered how to pleasure myself when I was about eleven years old." she continued. "So now you know how. You are welcome. So, how does this feel?" she asked and began to stroke his members with both of her hands. "Oh wow, it´s ugh a lot more intense." he said.

She went on just for a short moment while getting horny as fuck herself and then finally stopped. "Why did you…?" Hiro wanted to ask, but she interrupted his question, telling him "Sh...shut up, I want to taste you." Hiro turned his head, looking on her blushing face and asked "What do you mean by that?"

and she explained "Stand up and I will make you cum with my mouth. He gone off of her legs, stood on the floor and turned around, facing her. His six inch dick was about at the height of her belly as he stood in front of her. "You will have to climb the couch sexy." Gogo told him as his thin naked body was within touch of hers. He agreed and climbed back up. As he was moving, Gogo slapped his buttcheek just for the fun of it. His legs were around her hips and his pecker was aiming directly on her mouth.

Gogo grinned hornily and moved herself just just few inches closer. Then she inhaled deeply, sniffing his manly scent. "I like your smell." she said and kissed the tip of his penis. Hiro blushed and awkwardly said "Thanks. I guess you smell nice too." Gogo smiled and said "You don´t say." while grasping his thighs to position him even better. Then she finally opened her mouth wide and swallowed his dick. As her lips closed and she worked wit her tongue around his cock, Hiro moaned from joy.

"Hohohooo...ah, Gogo heh, it feels so ugh, amazing."

Delighted by his reaction she pulled her face back and forth, while licking her hard member. She didn´t use her hands at all, just her mouth. Soon plenty of saliva gathered in her mouth and it just began overflowing out of her mouth. She was still watching his horny face as she was sucking Hiro off. His face was red, his eyelids were closed and his mouth had the most delighted of smiles. Some saliva was getting out of his lips. To make it shorter, he was enjoying it a lot. Hiro began caressing Gogos hair gently, but soon after he started moving his pelvis. He was doing it unconsciously, not even knowing about it. Hiro lifted his feet and stood on his tip toes. His dick was twitching like crazy, almost begging for a release. Gogo knew well about all these little details and knew what they meant. She moved her right hand in between his legs and noticed a strong muscle going from under his balls up to his anus. When she touched it with her thumb, she felt it was hard and resistant. And then she just pressed her finger on his muscle with a lot of pressure and moved it fast in a circular motion. Hiro suddenly began groaning much louder while digging his fingers deep into her short black hair. "Ogh...ahhh what are you doing?!" Oh god! Oh FUCK! Hmmm…." His dick just couldn´t handle all the pleasure it was getting. With few quick bursts Hiro jizzed inside her throat. Gogo looked a bit surprised or overwhelmed, but she didn´t choke and swallowed all of his semen. Then she finally pulled his cock out of her mouth and just milked the very last drop of cum by running two of her fingers back and forth over his manhood.

After the orgasm his whole body shivered and Hiro sad down on her legs, being face to face. His penis quickly grew small and when Gogo swallowed the very last drop she spoke "You could have at least warn me." in a slightly annoyed tone. But before he could answer anything, she closed his moth with her lips in a delicate kiss. She hugged him and he embraced her. They stayed in each others arms for some while until they finally broke the kiss. Hiro stared at her face amorously and finally said "Wow. That was...beautiful." Gogo replied with a happy delighted smile but then he added "But also a workout." Gogo laughed a little and said "Workout?" We barely even started, besides I was doing all the work. Oh I will show you some workout." and she went down with her hand, but when she touched his cock felt how soft and weak it is.

Hiro whined a little. "Could we maybe take a break, I don ´t think I can handle this."

She let him go and asked "Wanna take a shower with me?" Hiro blushed a little and said "Yes senpai."

He clumsily moved himself to get on his feet and when he stood on the floor, Gogo stood up in one swift move. She offered him her hand and he gladly took it. They walked side by side but they made only about ten steps.

"And here we are." Gogo said, while opening to door to the bathroom. "It´s rather small" he noted as he saw the tiny bathroom with only toilet. shower and sink cramped into what was just about 3 square meters. "You don´t need much space when you live alone. It´s also cheaper that way." she explained and walked into the shower. Whole bathroom was lined with white platelets. "I really need to pee first." Hiro admitted awkwardly. "Sure, use the toilet." Gogo responded and closed the plastic cover behind herself. Hiro stepped to the toilet and tried to release it. One part of him really wanted to but the other tried to hold it back. "Ugh this is so embarrassing" he whispered to himself. Eventually after thirty seconds of inner fight few drops leaked out of his penis.

After that he finally relieved himself and in thin streams he peed into the toilet. Then he noticed a rope of sperm hanging from the tip of his member. It was weird since this never happened to him before. He grasped a piece of toilet paper to clean himself, threw it to the toilet and flushed. Then he took a deep breath and removed the shower cover, asking "Is there space for one more?" To his surprise there was.

She was standing there facing the wall and holding the shower head above herself, catching stream of water with her whole body. "Sure, could you wash my back with this sponge?" she asked him.

"Sure." he offered his help and took her sponge. It was already soaked with water. "Just rub my back will ya?" Gogo said. Then she hanged the shower head above so the water wasn´t just for her and could wash both of them. The sponge was slightly bigger than his hand. Hiro pressed it back on her neck and went down slowly, massaging her spine in a circular movement. She meanwhile opened a bottle of body gel. She poured some of the blue liquid on her right hand and began to wash her hair with it. Very soon after, lather began to fall down as the gel came in contact with water. When she finished her hair she went on and washed each of her body parts. It didn´t take so long as he was helping her greatly. After few minutes she said "Allright, now it´s your turn." He handed her the sponge and took some of the body gel as well. He washed his hair just like she did while Gogo worked on the rest of his body. After she washed him clean, Gogo turned the shower off and left. She laughed a little and said " **Don´t forget to bring a towel.** " then she took one and dried herself up. He stayed in a little longer and waited for her to finish. Then he left as well and she handed him the towel. "So did you enjoy the shower with me? Gogo asked him.

"Yea, it was nice and warm, just as I like it." Hiro answered. She giggled and said "Hehe, yea, maybe you enjoyed it a little too much." and then he realised his dick was hard again. "Ugh...well hurray. You know, with you everything else becomes irrelevant." Hiro said seductively.

She smiled in a horny was and told him. "When you are finished, come back on the sofa, I´ll wait for you." Then she closed the bathroom door behind her. Hiro quickly dried himself as he hurried to get to her. He eagerly grasped the door handle and opened. Hiro looked back at the couch and saw Gogo sitting there still naked, with one leg over the other and her right hand hidden in her crotch. She looked at him charmingly, licked her upper lip, inviting him closer with a slow movement of her left index finger while saying "Come and get me fuck boi." He gulped and poorly tried to hide his pulsing erection with the towel as he walked closer. "You don´t need to hide it Hiro." She said in a humorous tone. As he was just a step before her, he asked "Can I lick you down there like you did to me?" Gogo laughed silently while blushing and answered. "NO." but after his confused look she added "You have to." His eyes shined as he heard that. Hiro dropped the rug on the wooden floor which was yet stained with the mixture of their body fluids. Then he knelt on the towel and she spread her legs in front of him. Gogos tight pussy was almost touching his face. He looked in her brown eyes and kissed her slit gently to see her reaction. It didn´t do much. Her taste was on his lips. He licked them and realised he loves it. Within seconds he pressed his whole face on her crotch and began licking it like crazy. His nose rubbed her clitoris as he moved over her genitals. He just couldn´t get enough of it. His breath quickened as he wanted to smell more of her scent. "Haah...heh what...what got into you?" Gogo asked while moaning loudly. But he didn´t answer since his tongue was deep inside her. Licking her cunt was bringing him so much pleasure. His dick was just twitching and pulsing, begging for any kind of release. Hiro began jreking off his hard cock intensely to get what he needs. As her juices started flowing he just increased the pace and got aroused even more. Hiro just closed his eyes and tightened all muscles in his face. Gogo was loosing her mind. She whined from pleasure and begged him to slow down, but he just kept going. When she just couldn´t take it any longer she pat her palm on his cheek. Hiro opened his eyes and stopped. "Wow...You can stop now." Sad to hear that he responded "But I want to keep going." with his cute puppy eyes. "No...I want you….to fuck me." After experiencing all of this he trusted her all the way.

He stood up and slowly leaned on her, but Gogo stopped him with palm on his chest. "Not so fast cowboy, not like that." He looked confused and asked "Wait, what´s wrong? And she answered with a question "You don´t want to her babies with me do you?" Hiro smiled charmingly and seriously answered "Who knows, maybe I do." Gogo laughed out loud and then in grimm voice she said "No, you don´t." but then added "But luckily for you, I´m always ready." then she stood up and opened a drawer near the couch. She pulled out a package of condoms and swiftly torn out one with her teeth. Gogo squat in front of Hiro who was just watching her in amazement. She pulled the condom over his hard member with ease. When his dick was covered, she wanked it from side to side and slapped his buttcheek, saying "Come on now." she sat back on the couch, spreading her legs for him. Hiro speechlessly landed on her, kissing Gogo on the lips. She helped him a little by putting his cock inside her. "Now move your hips Hiro. She told him. His stiff penis went in and out of her pussy. "Oh it´s so warm. I love it." he said honestly. Soon enough his instincts took over and Hiro fucked her hard. Gogo was surprised how quickly he got the hand of it. Hiro pounded her slit up and down in an increasing pace, making a slappy sound. Her wet tunnel was squeezing him tightly. "Ughhh...it´s so good!"Gogo screamed with pleasure, eyes rolling back.

He shut her mouth with his tongue, kissing her passionately. They held each other in a tight hug. His chest was pressed on her huge bust. Gogo crossed her legs behind his butt, to prevent him from escaping. When they finally broke the kiss, Gogo moaned a begged for more "ugh ah. Hiro, Hiro..more!" Faster, harder...ugh…!" He was breathing very quickly doing the best he could. He was thrusting forward as deep as he was able to. "Ahh, fuck you are so wet." he said as he noticed his whole dick and belly was covered in her juices as well as the couch under her which was soaked like that sponge.

"Hehe what can I say, I´m a bad horny juicy girl...haha..." she said while laughing. He was moving within her much easier then few minutes ago. But her cunt was still tight as hell. "Ugh this is too much, ugh I think I´ll cum again." Hiro said hesitantly.

"Yes, cum with me! Cum inside me!" Gogo shouted. Few more quick thrusts inside Gogo finally made him ejaculate. His dick pumped thick seed inside the condom. His whole body spasmed relievedly and then he said "Wow that was amazing. Hah, I kinda wanna keep going." She saw the sinister look in his eyes and answered "Me too, get out of me."

Hiro pulled his cock out. His cum gather at the tip of the condom. He pulled it off and asked "What to do with this?" and she answered "Knot it and into the bin with it." while pointing at it. She sat back, relaxed, while watching him do it. Hiro made a knot on the condom, walked to the bin, which automatically opened as he hovered his hand above it. He threw it there and sighed "ughhh my babies...RIP." then he asked "Do you have something to drink?"

Gogo felt thirsty as well. "There is some orange juice in the fridge." She said. Hiro opened the refrigerator and pulled out the juice box. "You want some too?" he asked politely. She smiled and answered "Yes please, thanks." He opened the box and poured juice into two glasses. Then he went back to her and handled her the glass. She thanked him while he sat next to her. "Cheeers I guess." Hiro said. The clinked their glasses together and drank it all in one go. "It´s rather sweet don´t you think?" Gogo asked about the taste.

"Not as sweet as you ass Gogo." Hiro told back boldly and pinched her butt-cheek. She giggled slightly and said "Heh you charmer...ready to go again?" Both of them looked at his member which by now was soft like wet noodle. Oh don´t worry about it, I´ll make you hard again." Gogo said cheerfully and stood up from the couch.

He was gonna stand up as well, but she was faster. Gogo placed her palm on his chest and pushed him down. "Wait whoa..." Hiro got out of himself all confused when she was climbing on top of him. Gogo placed her arm on his shoulders and just said "Lick it!" Her juicy slit was in his face. And he just went for it. Hiro was kissing and licking Gogos pussy hungrily, still looking up on her face. She was smiling happily looking down back at him. "Ugh so cute...to see you like that." Gogo moaned. She began moving up and down, left and right, rubbing her pussy all over his face.

Despite she was making it a little harder for him, Hiro followed her moves by heart. His tongue was moving inside her most of the time except when he had to inhale. Her scent still worked very well on him and Hiro felt his manhood getting thicker. Despite he had troubles with breathing, he still loved the feeling of her slit grinding his face. Hiros hands were free, so he used the left one to massage his balls and right one to jack off. "You know, I could get used to this, having a sex slave whose face I could ride all day..." She said in a happy tone. Hiro stopped for a while and asked "Really?" in a confused voice.

"Nah, I´m just messing with you….And I didn´t tell you can stop." Gogo answered and pushed his face closer with her hands. This went on for several minutes. He was orally satisfying her as long as she wanted. But it soon got really messy.

All her secret and his saliva was splattered over her lap and his face. When she finally knew he was ready she stood back. A thin rope of saliva mixture leaned from her pussy to his lips over a short distance. Together they laughed because of it. Then he lgrabbed another condom. She was watching him struggle with opening of the package, but he made it eventually. Hiros cock was sitting on his stomach. He pat his protection on, licked his lips and said "I´m ready for you hottie." Gogo looked down on him, chuckled and said cheerfully "Oh are you big boy? We´ll see about that."

She squat and knelled around his legs right after that." You look so kawai with that wet face of yours." Gogo said hornily and sucked on his lips. Then she licked his cheek all the way up to his eye. "Grab my ass Hiro." she asked of him. He carefully placed his hands around her hips and grasped her firmly, while she took his member and slowly dropped on it with her pussy.

"Hah, it´s in." Gogo said all excited. "Oh yea." Hiro told with satisfied expression. He helped her moving up and down in a rhythmic pace, moaning from pleasure in the process. Her pussy was already moist as hell. Drops of her pussy juice were splattering all over his crotch as he fucked her. Gogo was moving her ass as well to intensify the moment. She wrapped his back with her arms tightly pressing her chest onto him.

She leaned her chin and whined from ecstasy into his ear "Ugh, Hiro, ah...Ugh, keep doing that." He started thrusting his pelvis up. Hiro Giggled a little and calmed her down "Don´t worry, I don´t intend to stop." She laughed but kept on moaning louder as he screwed her harder and faster with every minute. Gogo felt their heat. It was growing inside both of them and he just kept on doing her without stop or relief. Her legs began to shake. "Just a little more:" Gogo squeeked as she was reaching another orgasm. "Ugh ah...ahhhmmm icu, IKUuuu...oh wow..." Hiro pushed her away gently just to see on her face. Her neck, cheeks and face were all red. "Did you came? Hiro asked. Gogo just respired heavily while staring in his eyes for a moment and then leaned fort to kiss him. Their smooching was long and passionate. After they finished she took a deep breath and said "Yes, yes I did, you must have felt it as well." and Hiro responded "Yes I felt it, you squeezed my dick really hard."

She smiled and asked "And you liked it didn´t you?" and he answered "Yeah, so much. I´m still rock solid though." with a wink at the end. She circled her pelvis and agreed "Yeah, you are, I should take care of it." Gogo stood up and said "Let´s speed things up a little." Gogo grasped the edge of the couch while presenting her booty. Hiro knelled behind her gripping her waist. "Such a nice view." he said while pushing forward.

She moaned as he entered her. Gogo bowed in her back and leaned her face on the sofa, while rubbing her clit with her right hand. "Ugh damn...this position is so rad, how do you call it?" He asked her hornily.

"Doggy style...it´s called doggy style." Gogo responded.

"That´s a weird name, but I still like it." Hiro told back. There was something special about him being in control. Her firm butt was slapping onto his crotch every time he moved. They were screwing for god knows how long now. Both of them wanted more, but their bodies began to feel their limitations. Each following thrust of pelvis was just a pleasuring as tiring. She felt how he was slowing down, so she asked him "Come on Hiro say something dirty." He didn´t expect her to say that so he reacted rather hastily "You have been a bad girl...and...ehmmm...I must punish you!"

She laughed and asked "Oh really...such a cliché." And she was right, so he took it a step further "Shut up you filthy wench." Gogo grinned and replied "Heh yeah...that´s the stuff. Come on you little asshole, fuck me harder." He moved closer and pulled her hark hair, asking "Like this you fucking bitch?!" and she just whined in agreement. He was on the top of her slamming his dick inside Gogo hard. To her expectation little dirty talk made him go furious "Ugh...fucking piece..of...shit ahhhhh..." Hiro moaned as he dick burst into the condom. Then he couldn´t hold up straight and fell on her back, all exhausted. And so was she. Gogo turned on one side to see his face and asked him "Huh...u done?" and he nodded while saying "It was amazing but I feel like I´m going to die." She smiled and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Just rest a little." She said afterwards How long have we been doing it? Hiro asked curiously. They looked outside the window and she said "Several hours I suppose." Hiro giggled and said "That´s crazy, we should do that more often." and she answered "Yeah. Sure."

 **THE END**


End file.
